The present invention relates generally to pressurized secondary metal gas cells, such as, nickel hydrogen aerospace secondary storage cells. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved secondary, metal gas, storage cell of small or miniature size and shape, commonly referred to as a button cell, except in planar configuration.